


I Couldn't Decide on a Name, So I Let My Friend Wiw Choose for Me

by Fukami_kun



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, based off a thing from the hc discord, but then i made something out of it, this is a shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: furbies





	I Couldn't Decide on a Name, So I Let My Friend Wiw Choose for Me

**Author's Note:**

> soooo,,,,,,,,,we were talking about furbies in my hello charlotte server and my friend said something cute? so i was like 'hey i should write a fic abt that!' tbh i kinda diverged from the original idea but hey, fluff is good right? but yeah this is just sort of a shitposty thing i wrote and i actually developed it into a real fic. 
> 
> and also the title is something wiw actually said so! she's ao3 famous now i guess.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!

Oh thank god he was finally finished. Felix sighed with relief and rolled his neck. He stretched his arms out in front of him and did wrist stretches, because writing for hours at a time was a horrible thing. His bones cracked and he had to sigh with relief again. Felix gathered up the scattered research papers and notes that littered his desk, trying to put them in orderly stacks. The boy took a quick glance at the clock, and it showed that it was way past midnight. He had to clean up his work space and put away all his equipment and documents away first, before heading off to bed.

Felix rubbed his eyes as he put away his last few papers into the correct file. God, he was so tired. At the very least, he finished the research his uncle had assigned him. It didn’t bother him so much, because he knew Huxley was busy enough with his own studies. There must be a very important reason as to why but Huxley never seemed to want to talk about it. He never bothered to ask why his uncle was so engrossed in genealogy, and Felix didn’t want to pry. Besides, Huxley always seemed to close himself off whenever Felix asked about his research papers. Felix hummed as he opened the door to his room.

The boy quickly changed out of his lab gown and into more comfortable clothing. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, as well as washing his face. A shower could wait, at least if he didn’t find Bennett sleeping there again. It was only the second day of the week, and he’s found the worker dozing in the bathtub.

  
Felix was a little envious. Despite all the labor the workers had to accomplish, Bennett could still sleep that much. Perhaps it was his own fault for forcing himself awake into the late hours of night, but Felix was always a nocturnal being. If he thought about it, maybe he got it from his uncle. It was weird how mannerisms like that worked. Felix thought back to Bennett again and wondered, maybe he should join him again sometime. It was actually very pleasant, sleeping alongside someone.

After he finishes up in the bathroom, Felix retires to his room. He his door behind him and yawns, immediately going to his bed and flopping down. The boy covers himself in his blankets and swaddles himself. Soon, he’s fast asleep and the young scientist welcomes it.

Felix has no idea what time it is, but his eyes snap open. A strange, robotic voice calls out to him from under his bed. Oh fucking hell. The boy cowers under his sheets and tries to curl into a ball. This has to be Bennett’s doing, it has to be. Felix groans and tries to shut his eyes, but the dumb voice keeps on talking annoyingly. He’s too exhausted to get up and do anything about it, but he’s also too scared of the damn thing to stay put.

He stays that way for, god knows how long, but Felix eventually gets tired of that damn furby. The boy gets up from his bed and throws his blankets off him, utterly irritated by the stupid thing. Felix reaches under his bed and pulls out a furby, which is obviously Bennett’s. For respect to his friend, he only takes out the batteries. If it weren’t for the fact that Bennett is actually one of his closer acquaintances, he would’ve probably smashed the poor toy. Sighing, Felix put the furby on his desk. After staring at the toy for a moment, he turns the furby around to face the wall, away from his bed. Narrowing his eyes, Felix nods and finally leaves it alone.

Even though that thing was off now, Felix couldn’t fall back asleep. Now that he was awake again, he kept pacing back and forth in his room. Of all the things to be woken up by, a furby? For fucks sake. Felix frowned as he looked down. Eventually he got tired and sat back down on his bed, but he didn’t lie down. He glared at the wall. Maybe he should go wake up Bennett as payback. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.

Still pouting, Felix opens up his room and hurries towards the workers’ room. He opens the door slightly, checking if Bennett is even in the room. Honestly, he should’ve taken the other workers into consideration before coming over. He wouldn’t want to wake anyone else up, except for Bennett. The boy narrows his eyes and scans sleeping pods. As expected, Bennett’s is empty, so Felix closes the door quietly.

In a minute, Felix is standing before the bathroom. He turns the knob and sure enough, he spots his friend sleeping in the bathtub. Sighing, Felix wonders if he should actually wake him up. After all, Bennett does look pretty peaceful. Furrowing his eyebrows, Felix decides, ‘screw it’, and goes over to the tub. He stares down at the older boy for a moment, then smacks him square in the face.

Bennett jolts awake with a startled yelp, but the shock quickly turns to fear as he sees Felix standing over him. His junior was nothing to be scared of, because of his height and such, but damn if Felix couldn’t be intimidating. “Bennett,” Felix begins with a glower. The worker looks up at him, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. “Ahaha…did you like my-”, Felix narrows his eyes at Bennett, “-surprise?” Bennett finishes.

“Very.” Felix replies in a deadpan tone. The worker tries to sink back into the tub, trying to make himself smaller, but to no avail. “Look, I just spent hours working on something and I was hoping to get some sleep, and we both know I get up earlier than everyone else. I was just. Hoping. To get some rest.” Felix says exasperatedly. Bennett rubs the back of his head sheepishly and averts all his eyes to the side, laughing softly, trying to play it all off.

  
“Sorry…I kinda just wanted to something that’d make you laugh?”

  
“Why would you place the furby under the bed?”

  
“…I thought it’d be funny…?” Bennett trails off. Absentmindedly, he fidgets with his hair and winds the curls around his finger. Felix sighs. “Okay, I guess you had good intentions. I’ll let it slide.”  
The worker snaps out of his little daze and looks at his friend with a happy and relieved expression, “Really?”

“Yes, but only if you scoot over and make some room for me.”

“Huh?”

“I left that damn furby in my room and I don’t want to be near it.”

“Ah…fair enough.” Bennett replies. He tries to move aside in the tub to make space for the smaller boy. Felix fits in nicely and he settles against the former. They awkwardly shift for a minute, trying to get as comfortable as possible. In his mind, Felix smiles while remembering the last time they did this. The younger boy tries to get as close as he can towards his friend, and Bennett tries to accommodate him by holding his small body close. Felix accepts it, but pouts, trying not to show the fact that he likes it. He was fickle like that.

After enough fidgeting, the two finally set in. Felix has his head against Bennett’s chest, while both of his arms are wrapped around him. The latter holds him close, almost protectively. Felix sighs as Bennett starts absentmindedly playing with his hair. He leans into the worker’s hand as he starts to drift off into sleep again. Behind his ear Bennett whispers, “Hey, sorry for giving you a hard time tonight.”

“Hhm…it’s fine. Just shut up and sleep already.” Felix replies, punctuating the end of his sentence with a yawn. Bennett hums in response and shuts up. He continues to play with Felix’s hair as the younger boy falls asleep. When his breathing finally slows down, Bennett closes his eyes as well.

By morning, Bennett is almost fully on top of Felix. Over the few hours they slept, he had somehow managed to shift so that half his body covered his friend. Felix awakes before he does, and the poor boy tries to edge out from under him. His elder snores and tries to hold his body back, and ultimately Felix gives up. In his defense, it is really comfortable here. He sighs and lets himself settle back down beside Bennett. Felix closes his eyes again and nuzzles his head into the worker’s chest. He deserves this sleep anyways.


End file.
